guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon upgrade
Definition Weapon upgrades are magically enhanced weapon parts that improve the characteristics of the weapon they are applied to. Weapon upgrades can be salvaged from a weapon and applied to an other weapon, as opposed to magical modifiers, which can not be salvaged. Note: Weapons that do not have any upgrades on them are often called "clean", while those with the maximum value for their upgrades are called "perfect". A weapon can contain a maximum of 2 upgrades: one "prefix" and one "suffix", as explained below. Prefix and Suffix Syntax A weapon has an upgrade on it if it has a prefix or suffix added to the weapon's name. For instance, if a "Fiery" hilt were applied to a Long Sword, it would be called a "Fiery Long Sword". If a pommel "of Defense" were then applied, it would be called a "Fiery Long Sword of Defense". Acquisition Weapon upgrades may be salvaged from weapons that contain them by using an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit. Salvage attempts are not always successful, sometimes the upgrade is destroyed and you receive only crafting material in return. If a weapon has two upgrades (a prefix and a suffix), the salvage attempt will only be able to recover one of them, determined randomly. Regardless of whether a salvage attempt works or not, the weapon will be destroyed in the process. Prefixed and/or suffixed weapons obtained from quests and/or collectors cannot be salvaged to get their upgrades. Usage Simply double-click the upgrade, and then click on a compatible weapon to equip it (you could not add a staff upgrade component to a hammer). A weapon can only have one prefix and one suffix upgrade. Applying a suffix upgrade to a weapon that already has a suffix upgrade will â€œoverwriteâ€? (replace) the old upgrade. You receive a warning before the old upgrade is destroyed. Upgrades Only the following weapons can be upgraded: *Swords (with a Sword Hilt prefix and a Sword Pommel suffix) *Axes (with an Axe Haft prefix and an Axe Grip suffix) *Hammers (with a Hammer Haft prefix and a Hammer Grip suffix) *Bows (with a Bow String prefix and a Bow Grip suffix) *Staves (with a Staff Head prefix and a Staff Wrapping suffix) Wands, Focus Items and Shields can not be upgraded. They may come with a modifier though. Swords, Axes, Hammers and Bows Prefix The weapons used by warriors and rangers, inflicting physical damage per default, use the following prefix upgrades: Suffix Suffix upgrades are common for physical damage weapons and staves: Staves Prefix Staves, used by spellcasters, use the following prefix upgrades: Suffix The suffix modifiers for staves are the same as for Swords, Axes, Hammers and Bows. Scroll up for details. Modifiers Modifier are magical enhancements which - as opposed to upgrades - can not be salvaged. Any kind of weapon and offhand item may come with one or more random modifiers. Swords, Axes, Hammers and Bows Swords, Axes, Hammers and Bows may come with one or more of the following modifiers: Staves and Wands Staves and Wands may come with one or more of the following modifiers: Shields and Focus Items Shields and Focus Items may come with one or more of the following modifiers: